fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aimone Sibiko
---- Aimone Sibiko (エーモン シビコ eemon shibiko) is a former militiaman working under the command of his older brother Vittorio Sibiko, and the current gang leader of the nationwide criminal organisation: The Copper Roses. As a member of House Sibiko, Aimone is the second youngest sibling of five, and considered the favourite to both parents Umberto and Richilde Sibiko, having been spoilt his entire life much to the envy of his brothers and sisters. Served with only the best by the request of his mother, Aimone was treated to the best education and lifestyle that the Sibiko Family's money could buy them. Even though his older brother Berengar was the heir to the family, Aimone proved himself to be just as qualified by the opinion of his parents. In reality however, Aimone took his parents' charity for granted and wasted himself away on booze, money and women, eventually coming up with the idea of forming a gang for himself. As the leader of the infamous criminal organisation, The Copper Roses, Aimone is notorious for his crimes all over the continent, having planted many branches all over Ishgar in order to further his faction's influence over the people. Ruthless and vile, Aimone will not hesitate to kill anyone who treads too far into his territory and anyone who steps out of line within his ranks, instilling fear of him into the public as well as his own men. Using the experience that he brought from the war and his militia life into the life of crime, Aimone tends to use violent methods to get what he wants and has trained many of his men to fight against the power of the wizards, something he recognizes by his siblings Vittorio and Wilhelmine Sibiko. Aimone proves to be somewhat a 'thorn' in the side of the Magic Council as he is responsible for several mage and Rune Knight deaths all over Ishgar. He is known as The Copper Thorn (ス コプパー ソーン su kopupaa soon). Appearance Aimone is a tall standing brute with a body that has been through physical hell in order to survive the heat of battle. His muscles are notably chiseled as his clean masculine look matches his noble, regal posture. Coming from a noble family and heritage, Aimone stands upright all the time never slouching his back forward even during a fight. A smile is barely seen on his face and only when he is put up against a challenge that satisfies his wants, maintaining a strict and emotionless face whenever. His light skin contrasts against his grayish-black hair, that has been cut very short as his ears are clearly exposed. His presence does not feel welcoming and even his trusted aids will pause to approach him. The fury in his eyes however are the most intimidating thing about him, as the fire that rages within him can be seen blazing ferociously from the windows to his soul. His normal attire consists of a modified uniform to resemble somewhat his old uniform in the militia however with a more superior look as if it was something a military general would wear. A black double breasted top is worn over a simple black dress shirt, having been buttoned up all the way and certainly decorated with many medals and military awards that have either been earned by Aimone or stolen from dead generals as mementos. Red shoulder patches match his brother Vittorio's however instead of being simply buttoned down, it has straps that secure it onto place on his shoulders. The collar of the top is left up to conceal Aimone's neck and lined with gold threading along the edges. On the sleeves are red details that only Aimone's outfit has, that establishes his identity in The Copper Roses as its leader ude to the difference in uniform. A white and black arm band is worn around his top bicep that looks just like his white and black belt that goes over the top with a gold buckle. Aimone wears black dress pants and black shoes on his bottom half and even wears white gloves whenever he is seen. Personality Aimone is described by his family members as an intolerant brat who always got what he wanted due to being favoured highly by his parents. He was practically born with a silver spoon in his mouth and given the world, something that he has sought out after the retirement of his parents from leadership of the family. From there Aimone grew up thinking he was entitled to everything and always got things to go his way no matter what. He was stubborn, childish, snobby and extremely rude to the other members of his family and the staff working for his house. However since the war and the time he spent with his brother during the battles, Aimone has grown up and matured since then though still holds onto the thought of being entitled to everything, however in order to do that he needs to work his way to get it. Even though he had hated many of his family members due to his self-superior mindset, Aimone has come to hate very few in his family even though some may not return the same feelings. He holds a great respect for his older brothers Berengar and Vittorio due to their work during the war and holds suspicion of Wilhelmine, the current matriarch of the family who assumed position after the execution of Berengar. In the inside Aimone is a coldhearted creature who cares about nothing but himself and his goal; to rule the world. Having started The Copper Roses as a means to do this, his criminal empire quickly spread through the continent of Isghar like a disease. He is aggressive and holds a short temper and will immediately lash out be it either physically or vocally at the very second he is pissed off. He throws fits when things go way out of his hand and will even break things in the process in his rage. Many of his men in The Copper Roses know that he will even kill his own men if they do not stand in line to his standards, and will do so without hesitation showing he sees his own workers equal to his enemies. He does acknowledge his humanity however and fears the magics of the world, knowing how easily he could be overpowered due to his lack of magic skill. This has forced Aimone to strive for ways to battle against the magicians who stand in The Copper Roses' way, which he has led him to the usage of Magical Artifacts and weapons for his men to wield. He is relentless and will hunt his prey down mercilessly, sadistically shredding his victims to pieces when finally catching up to them. His criminal activities span across the spectrum and so holds a place on the Magic Council's watch-list for most wanted persons under The Copper Thorn aliases of course. Aimone acknowledges his family's name and the influence it has in the country of Sin due to the manufacturing of their factories and great relationship with the military. It is why he chooses to go under The Copper Thorn name to protect the Sibiko name as he realises what his actions as the gang leader could do to affect the Sibiko's public name and reputation. Under The Copper Thorn name he has committed several acts of treason, murder, manslaughter, assault, abduction, money laundering, slavery and many more. Surprisingly, Aimone chooses to delve more into slavery despite his reputation to The Copper Roses, namely child slavery which he finds more beneficial to him and his outside life of the crime syndicate. Aimone is a proud advocate of child labour and even uses child labour in the factories appointed to him, with Wilhelmine oblivious to the fact that Aimone uses children in the manufacture of illegal firearms. He hates children and has even hit the young ones when they didn't follow instructions, even killing one when they rebelled against him. Aimone is deceitful and manipulative, traits that he was able to pick up from his left hand man Lucius Roth and his older brother Berengar, two people who he trusts greatly. Though he is sufficient with a sword in his hand and will use violence to get what he wants, he is just as good making other people doing things for him whilst they don't even know it. Aimone will often trick others into doing what he wants, and is one of the many reasons to why his empire has grown so far. He is notable for his numerous betrayals of many gang leaders who had sided with Aimone and surrendered part of their control to him, only to find themselves with a slit throat or a mutiny caused by Aimone who seeks for all of it. He is greedy for power and seeks only to expand The Copper Roses' influence and territory all over the world, with Ishgar having been the first of his victories after the establishment of The Copper Roses' branches in every country. Despite his outward behaviour to The Copper Roses, Aimone does indeed care the reputation of its name, wanting The Copper Roses to be a symbol of freedom from the law and strictly committing crimes as a way to protest. He has displayed himself to be a great leader and capable of commanding large groups of men that he has taken from his days in the militia. His soldiers fear and respect him as he isn't afraid to take on enemies that are larger than him. Aimone's ego and confidence is severely boosted when he has his soldiers backing him up, feeling as though he is able to take on the whole world. With his criminal syndicate having influence all around Sin with many controlling factories that aren't even under the owner ship of House Sibiko, Aimone sees himself as the true ruler of Sin. His ego has brought him up against the likes of the government of Sin who still fight against Aimone and his branch of Copper Roses. This has also done damage to the streets and populace of Sin however as many innocents have lost their homes and lives to The Copper Roses' offense. Aimone will always lead his own men into battle as he sees that no-one else but himself is qualified to do so, and with that usually comes up victorious against other gangs. His aid, Isabella Henderson and Lucius Roth are seen by him as loyal companions but things he can throw away once his business is finished him and would become a threat to his rule. Equipment Copper Fang Copper Fang (コプパー ファング kopupaa fangu) is a Magic Item and blade that Aimone had stolen from the tomb of one of the earliest Sword Magic users. Originally called Dragon's Breathe (ドラゴンス ブリアス doragonsu buriasu), the blade was hidden away far below the ground and was discovered by Isabella Henderson which she located with texts and records detailing the artifact. The blade is razor sharp and incredibly strong and durable, able to slice through and even knock down solid locked metal doors. The sword however is mainly known for its magical properties; absorbing elements and using it to power its attacks or even throw attacks at a target. Copper Fang can feed off natural sources or even the magical attacks from a mage and is pretty flexible with any element it is presented with. A lacrima within the center of the blade is the basic mechanic of the weapon and absorbs magic from the atmosphere in order to manipulate the energies so that the sword can actually use it. Due to Aimone not having any magical ability of his own he is forced to rely on the lacrima within the blade to provide the magical assistance he needs to hold his own against opponents. This can overwork the blade and force it to rest for a while which temporarily turns the blade back into its basic form without any magical properties. The sword strangely develops a connection with their wielder, for the longer the wielder has held onto the sword for as well as use it; the stronger the sword becomes as does its magical powers. As an ancient blade from centuries ago, Copper Fang has years of experience, and seems to only grow in power the more it is used and held in the presence of its user. Aimone displays complete control over the blade and takes advantage of its power in order to overwhelm other mages in fights. The metal is made from an unknown composite that is strong enough to cut through other metals when applied with enough force. The blade seems to never rust and can also be used as an extremely durable shield when used like one, being able to absorb great amounts of damage with ease. Since this is Aimone's only weapon, the blade must be able to cover many areas for Aimone in order to match the versatility of most mages nowadays. Though it is extremely hard to see, the sharp side of the sword is designed with serrated-edge with many small teeth waiting to shred an opponent apart. This gives the sword its cutting-edge ability which allows it to saw through items, giving Aimone a second chance to break through blades when unsuccessful with the initial collision. It is able to learn from its wielder's experience through the connection it makes with the holder, thus the more the wielder learns or how much is already learned, the more the blade becomes in power. With Aimone however who is not magically sensitive and thus not able to learn Sword Magic, can only use the skill carried on from his predecessor, even though it still is threatening. The connection the blade makes with its wielder can benefit the user even when the blade is sheathed. The user experiences an increase in enhanced qualities such as enhanced strength and superb speed, matching the power of the blade. This effect stays with the user until they break the connection with the blade by purposely giving up the sword or dying. Strangely however, when the blade is sheathed, the user gains the maximum potential of these increased attributes, rather than getting only a subtly lower increase of power when the sword is actually out. This may affect Aimone's life outside of his criminal activity and combat but being the controlled person he is, is able to control his qualities to where it has no effect. Copper Fang comes along with an easy to transport sheath which will lock the blade inside it, preventing other mages from taking the blade out and making Aimone temporarily weaker. Only Aimone is authorised by the sword's magic to release and draw forth Copper Fang as the mechanism will only respond to Aimone's hand and his hand alone. This was a design overseen by the original sword wielder as he was extremely paranoid of being robbed and killed by his own weapon. The sword scans the fingerprint on the hilt of the blade though it isn't technically looking for the fingerprint exactly when its looking to release. Rather it is sending a current of magical energy through the finger print and into the person's hand, having made a personal connection with the wielder in order to produce a programmed system that would recognise only the true user's body as the magical stream flows through the body. Though Aimone describes that there is no feeling to when he draws the blade, the same cannot be said for others who have tried to take the blade out of its sheath. The magical flow that is being sent from the sword and into the person trying to take it out is a defense mechanism that not only refuses access, but also tries to steer the intruder away by quickly releasing a shot of pain that will run through the person's body. This pain can cause body aches and even a burning sensation within that is painful against even fire mages, which only occurs when the user holds onto the hilt of the sword for long enough. The pain has shown to be quite the bane to even slayers such as Gai Diyos and Anak Diyos who tried to pull the sword out by force, Gai suffering the worse consequences. The hilt provides the most protection however as there are many ways that the blade may be able to be used against Aimone. The conductivity hazard is covered by the fact that the hilt isn't made from any conductive material, giving Aimone some protection against these elements. The hilt has a secret compartment where it is capable to containing vials of liquid, mainly his special poison he usually carries around. The compartment is opened from the bottom of the blade and uses the same mechanism that the hilt uses to prevent intruders from unsheathing the blade, to stop them from opening the compartment. This was done by Aimone and his team of scientists who modified the blade in order to do so, seeing it as a first step into improving the magical artefacts that they discover for the Copper Roses' operations. The hilt is usually used for blunt attacks, causing hard hitting strikes that may not cause notable external damage but definitely some sort of internal damage. The sheath that the blade is carried in is usually tied onto Aimone's belt, making access to the blade in unexpected situations easy. The sheath is quite difficult to remove by hand due to how tightly secure the sheath is tied to Aimone's belt, but may be easily removed when cut with the sword. Basic Spells *'Coat Body' (): A basic reflexive ability of the blade which coats the blade of the sword into the element of the energy consumed, the blade can vary in effects depending on the latter. A basic ability, there isn't much to activating rather than the second of concentration and grip on the hilt of the sword. The lacrima will release the energy upwards around the blade, manipulating the particles to stick to the blade of the sword to ensure it is coated with the element. When coated with the blade, the attack inherits the ability of the element it is coated in such as fire gaining the ability to burn, lightning with the ability to electrocute, etc. When activated with the element, the blade is also immune to the element as well, being able to dispel incoming magics depending on the relationship between the blade and its master. This is shown by Aimone being able to deflect and even cut through the spell of an expert Fire Mage, emerging unscathed from the attack and ready to continue fighting. *'Sword Beam' (): A non elemental type of spell that most Sword Magic users know, the lacrima within the sword can either convert magic particles of an element into raw power or keep the element to give more effect to the attack. Energy is shot through the blade of the sword and out towards a target, having been formed into a beam sort of body so that the energies within the attack are close together making it hard hitting or even piercing if need be. The power of the sword attack can be made to be nonlethal or lethal, giving the user the choice over how they are going to be dealing with their opponent. It is only a bland strike of energy when casted with raw energy of ethernano, but when using the elemental energy that the lacrima normally collects, the Sword Beam gains the qualities of those elements just the same as Coat Body does with it. Though due to the compact shape of the sword beam, both lethal and non lethal attacks will turn into lethal due to the collection of packed energies that make up the beam body. *'Sword Pressure' (): Is a basic Sword Magic spell that requires the user to swing their blade at such a speed, that it uses the air to strike at their opponents with a cutting effect. With the sword's development in the centuries and the experience it has associated itself with Aimone's predecessor, its Sword Pressure is a dangerously effective attack that has had time to mature its lethality. Aimone's Sword Pressure has shown to quickly decapitate enemies when Aimone forces the blade to exert enough energy. Much like the sword beam and coat body however, along with the striking air that would cut the enemies, elemental energies can also be carried right behind it, giving a second effect to the attack which makes it even more deadlier. The speed that the Sword Pressure spell reaches is also notably faster than the average Sword Pressure, travelling nearly twice the speed that most Sword Magic users can reach. The only thing that may limit Aione is the endurance of his arms if he is able to keep swinging his arms around for any longer than he needs to. *'Magic Eat' (): What the blade is probably known for and what puts Aimone on equal ground with other mages, is Copper Fang's ability absorb magic spells and use the elemental magic and other energies associated with it in order to replenish its supplies. Aimone can purposefully block the path of an incoming magic spell in order to absorb its magic energy, thus degrading the power of a spell and even dispelling the attack if strong enough. This isn't the case however for all spells as for in order to Aimone's sword to absorb the magic energy, the blade needs to actually be touching the spell. Things such as Telekinesis or Telepathy are not able to be absorbed by Copper Fang. Extremely powerful spells that drastically out-skill the blade also aren't totally effected by the blade. Even though it does absorb energy from the spell, there is still some energies that the blade doesn't have time or the power to overwhelm and steal to collect from these powerful spells. Specific Spells *'Lightning Bolt' (): A simple projectile attack that uses lightning magic to power the strike, Aimone simply fires a bolt of lightning at his opponents that will not only burn the area of impact, but stun and electrocute its target upon collision. There is many ways that Aimone is able to produce the attack as well as there being many ways to firing it off. This spell is quite fast when approaching the target as it is lightning, making use as a sort of bullet for Aimone to use when shooting at his enemies. This magic is also the lowest energy consuming spells in his arsenal, giving him the ability to send a storm of bolts heading his opponents way. Even though the power exerted into the attack does affect the energy consumption, it has shown to not hold as much of an effect on his magic origin. *'Lightning Mortar' (): Aimone points Copper Fang into the air and releases a bolt of lightning that will shoot up into the sky before returning back to the ground, having built its striking power from the descent. Not much precision is really needed by Aimone personally as the blade in actuality does all the work for him. As the bolt shoots into the air, it has the time to build up power during the process. As the bolt descends to the ground, it resembles a missile quickly dropping towards the ground at lightning speed. The power that builds up within the projectile and its destructive power can only be viewed when it finally strikes. Upon collision with the ground, the bolt explodes into a wave of electricity that can stun and electrocute people in a 10-15 metre radius. It will also burn the ground that it landed on, leaving a prominent burn mark on the area of impact that will closely display how far the attack actually reaches. *'Fire Breathe' (): By projecting flames through the blade of the sword and using the tip to aim at his targets, Aimone is able to temporarily use Copper Fang as a flamethrower that will turn his targets to cinder. The flames can reach a distance of 10-20 metres depending on how much energy is being projected into the attack. These flames are notably stronger than an average Fire mage's flames, only being just the slightest more stronger. Once coming into contact with a sentient being, the flames will spread all over the target with just the slightest touch of the original flame. Custom Poison Aimone usually carries around a special poison designed by the Copper Roses in order to have an advantageous effect on his opponents that could become lethal the more he applies. Having exposed himself to the poison for a long period of time, Aimone has become quite resilient against the effects of the poison, not facing any symptoms when harmed with the poison or drinking it right from the vial. This poison aims to weaken his opponents rather than kill them, however the more poison that enters the target's body, the more likely they will be harmed by the effects. This recipe for the original poison to which this poison was based off from, was specially crafted for kidnapping for hostages. However with Aimone who wished to have his own things and for his personal endeavours, requested an enhanced version of the poison to use on other people. The poison may deliver an aching pain all around the body to where it has reached through in the blood stream, giving like an almost sensation where the victim feels as though their insides are slowly being eaten alive, which is most likely an exaggeration. This can also lead to headaches and blurry vision, giving Aimone a chance on the field to attack. He commonly smears this over his blade as to enter any wounds he inflicts with the sword, as there is no colour with the poison making it hard to detect but by its putrid smell of metallic coins. He does also slip this into other people's drink as he uses the other liquid to mask and carry the poison to enter his victims. Though it is better if the poison is entered into the blood stream, it may still cause quite the disruption for those who properly consume it as the poison still sinks deep into the victim's flesh and into the stream, finding a way for itself. Physical Abilities Physical Prowess Incredible Strength: Great Endurance and Stamina Combat Prowess Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Swordsmanship: Trivia